Play the game
by Fan-of-vampire-diaries
Summary: Klaus et Caroline ne sont pas amis, mais ils ont les mêmes ennemis, y compris celui voulant faire tomber le voile qui sépare les deux côtés : Silas. La jeune vampire et l'hybride originel vont devoir collaborer afin d'entrer dans le jeu de Silas. Se trouveront-ils ? Que deviendra leur relation ? Traduction de la fiction de ght.Klaroline.


**Salut tout le monde ! :)**

**Me voilà avec une traduction de la fiction **_**Play the game **_**de **_** .klaroline**_** que je remercie beaucoup.**

**Si vous aimez cette fiction, une petite review sur la version originale lui ferait très plaisir. Vous pouvez également m'en laisser une ;)**

**Pour le moment, l'auteur n'a écrit que 3 chapitres mais les autres sont à venir.**

**Alors voilà le premier chapitre :) Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Silas's move

PDV Caroline

Klaus l'avait appelée, lui demandant de l'aide; mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, elle ? Pas de confiance, pas Tyler, seulement Klaus... étant Klaus. Caroline savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Elle l'avait su quand il l'avait sauvée alors qu'il n'était pas obligé, quand il lui avait montrée de la gentillesse et de la compassion, même pendant une seconde. Cette fois-ci, elle avait voulu lui donner une chance et voir que peut-être que si elle l'aidait, il l'aiderait en retour.

Elle n'aurait pas dû croire ça. Elle avait pensé pendant une seconde qu'il chercherait une once d'humanité en lui-même. Evidemment, elle avait eu tort.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! J'essaye d'oublier tout ce que tu as fait, et toi tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de rester le même ! Je me sens vraiment désolée pour toi, finit-elle dégoutée.

Elle ne pouvait même pas le regarder être comme ça, arrogant et extrêmement agaçant. Elle se retourna dans l'intention de quitter la pièce, mais Klaus vint se poster devant elle à vitesse vampirique, la regardant avec rage.

- **Ne me tourne pas le dos** ! lui cria-t-il.

- **J'aurais dû te tourner le dos il y a longtemps** ! hurla-t-elle en retour, résistant à l'envie de gifler ce stupide visage qui se présentait devant elle. Il ne laisserait personne l'aider. Il était le sanglant male alpha, toujours en train de chercher des moyens de le prouver.

Les deux immortels se fixèrent, aucun ne voulant briser le contact visuel; car dans le cas contraire, le premier devrait admettre sa défaite. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas l'hybride tout puissant qui ferait ça. Caroline le fixa plus durement, et, chose ironique, ce fut Klaus qui baissa le regard le premier.

- Ca s'est en allé, murmura-t-il.

La jolie blonde n'aurait pas pu être plus confuse. Pourquoi est-ce que ce vampire ne pouvait pas donner une réponse directe. Il fallait toujours que ce soit des messages cryptés et des phrases non finies.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-elle frustrée.

Klaus leva une main et la posa sur son épaule, là où Silas l'avait poignardé avec le pieux en chêne blanc (seul pieux pouvant tuer un originel). Il laissa échapper un court petit rire mêlé d'incrédulité et de surprise.

- La douleur... elle...elle n'a jamais été là.

Son expression choquée se transforma en de la colère et de la peur.

- Silas. Il...il est rentré dans ma tête. Silas est rentré dans ma tête.

Il grognait, et allait et venait. Caroline, quant à elle, gela sur place. Klaus était un originel, l'un des premiers vampires au monde, âgé de 1000 ans. Sans oublier qu'il était un hybride. Si le tout puissant, grand méchant hybride originel pouvait avoir ses pensées corrompues par Silas, alors qu'en adviendrait-il du reste de Mystic Falls ?

Caroline regarda Klaus qui continuait de faire des allers et retours à travers la pièce, sûrement en train de planifier une vengeance meurtrière pour mettre Silas à plat. La jolie blonde avait peur pour elle et pour ses amis. Elle devait absolument faire quelque chose avant que Silas ne les détruise tous.

PDV Klaus

Silas... Il était rentré dans sa tête. Rien ne devrait être en mesure de le rendre faible. Il était l'hybride originel, le male alpha; il était indestructible. Silas devait payer, il devait être tué, torturé. Il allait regretter le jour où il avait choisi Klaus comme pion de son jeu. Maintenant, il fallait juste le retrouver et...

- Caroline ?

L'originel fit le tour de la pièce, mais ne vit aucune trace de la pétillante blonde, encore là quelques minutes auparavant. Elle était sans doute rentrée chez elle pendant qu'il réfléchissait au moyen de tuer l'immortel de 2000 ans. Il partit tout de même en quatrième vitesse afin de la trouver. Avec Silas dans les parages, plus personne n'était en sécurité à Mystic Falls. Et d'ailleurs, Silas ferait bien d'avoir peur. Si quelque chose arrivait à Caroline...

Kol avait tort. Ca ne serait pas Silas qui amènerait l'enfer sur terre, ce serait Klaus.

PDV Silas

Silas sourit et s'enfonça dans son siège, planifiant son prochain tour. Il en avait joué un, et Klaus était exactement là où il le voulait. La petite blonde aussi. Tout le monde devrait avoir peur du puissant sorcier/vampire Silas. Sorcières, vampires, loups garous, hybrides, et doubles tomberaient à ses genoux une fois qu'il aurait gagné. Et aucun n'était au courant de l'espion qui se baladait dans leur milieu.

A présent, plus personne à Mystic Falls n'était en sécurité. Ni Klaus, ni Elena, ni Bonnie Bennett. Silas cliqua sur quelques boutons de son téléphone afin d'envoyer un message à son informant, puis sourit en le rangeant dans sa poche.

_Que la partie commence._

* * *

**Voilà donc pour le premier chapitre de cette traduction. J'espère que ça vous a plu **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, mais surtout à en laisser une à l'auteur de cette fanfic. Cela lui ferait vraiment très plaisir **** et ça la motiverait. **

**Pour le moment, je n'ai traduit que ce chapitre, mais je vais essayer de continuer au plus vite ) **


End file.
